ABSTRACT ? Data Management and Analysis Core The Duke Autism Center of Excellence will bring together leading experts in autism spectrum disorder (ASD) and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) to conduct innovative, coordinated research aimed at better understanding and treating young children with ASD who have co-occurring ADHD symptoms. The Data Management and Analysis Core will play a key role in the Center's ability to achieve its goals by overseeing the consistent application of scientific standards and methodological rigor for data collection, processing, analytics, and sharing. We will employ well-justified data acquisition standards and innovative analytics within a secure informatics infrastructure designed to facilitate collaboration among the synergistic Duke ACE Center projects and cores. The primary aims of the Data Management and Analysis Core are to (1) oversee the design and implementation of experimental protocols for acquisition of all study-related measures; (2) provide state-of-the-art data acquisition and management support across all projects and cores; (3) oversee the generation of all derived variables, including post-processing of relevant neurophysiology and other biomarker measures; (4) conduct statistical analyses of study data to address the specific aims of each project and core; and (5) facilitate novel cross-project analyses and discoveries. As data are acquired, this Core will provide timely submissions of data to the National Database for Autism Research. The Data Management and Analysis Core will provide regular reports to the Center leadership, Executive Committee, external advisory committees, and individual investigators related to participant recruitment and retention, timelines, milestones, deliverables, protocol deviations, adverse events, quality control indicators, scientific data, and outreach and dissemination activities. By providing these essential data management and analysis functions for all projects and cores, the Data Management and Analysis Core will ensure that the Duke Autism Center of Excellence reaches its goals of discovering new information that will improve early detection and treatment of young children with comorbid ASD and ADHD and disseminating that information to the community for its greatest impact.